Moonlight Rose
by FightingforJoy
Summary: Subaku no Gaara encounters a strange girl during the Chunnin exams. Her forgiving nature and kindness masks a dark past intriguing Gaara as she slowly becomes his friend. But the demon within him cries for her blood. Will Gaara answer the call? GxOC
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

Authors note: I wrote this one awhile back. And I am still trying my best to work out a conclusion for this piece but right now it seems quite dead. I hope that you enjoy my creation!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters accept the ones that I created myself.

Translations:

Sensei: Teacher

Ane-chan: sister

mitsukai: angel

senpai: upperclassmen/more experienced one used for someone the person respects

--

**Chapter one: First Impressions**

First impressions, the act of it is hard to do well and yet so easy define. With certain individuals first impressions are crucial. Taking one glance at the pair standing at the altar and you would have never suspected those two polar opposites would have found love in each other's arms, but those that knew and still know them well, could've seen it coming a mile off. Even if on their union hour, black and red roses lined the isle, the two flowers that signify love and death? How can the two be intertwined on such an occasion? Staring down at the traditional white rose, the floral decor known for purity and new beginnings. If there is such an explanation we'd have to start on the day of the lovely couples first impressions.

"Gai-sensei!" The call rang out, it bounced off the walls of the chunnin preliminary exam room. All the genin were hunched over the guard rails, to peer down at the battle field before them. Tired eyes squinted through droopy eyelids, and underneath that thick purple-black rings bagged from lack of good sleep.

"Gai-sensei!" Heads turned, and eyes widened as a silver-haired girl sprinted joyfully past curious onlookers toward that hulking mass of green spandex wearing muscle. Slamming her body onto the shoulders of the man she hooked her arms around his neck and hung there like a necklace, grinning like no tomorrow.

"Gai-Sensei. I missed you!" And the girl earned a flashy smile and a bone crushing hug. By now spectators were wondering how the maiden survived and how on earth this female genin from the cloud country knew the First Green Beast of Konoha. The first being because the second green beast was, well, standing in front of them, his round eyes blinking in fascination at the pair. His thick black eyebrows curved upward in shock and glee. Who knew his sensei this well besides him?

"Ena-chan! I missed you too. There were times I thought you'd forgotten to write." Gai set the girl down, his hold on her released, for the moment. The girl's face remained joyful, but her oceanic blue eyes wavered nervously but retrained themselves on his lips. "You know Father doesn't like the fact I write you letters, sensei. He sometimes refuses to mail them for me, and I have to….improvise." Her hands twisted the hem of her white, bloodstained shawl in her anxiety, gentle wisps of her unrestrained lustrous hair cradled her slender features. Stepping back slightly, as her sensei pressed a strong hand on her petite shoulder. "I know, I know." He smiled, and knelt down to examine his pupil. His black eyes taking in the havoc done to the child. Her pants were shredded at the knees, Ena's elbows had dried blood caking them like every other joint. Face had multiple scratches, bruises littered her body with unsightly colorings. Sighing exaggeratedly, he stood using her for a bit of leverage, sending her another step backwards. No doubt she had taken on her adversaries alone, he father's doing albeit.

Ena's back collided with the chest of Rock Lee, the spitting image of his all too familiar sensei. "I'm sorry." The boy apologized, his chest rumbling softly against her spine, as he stepped away from the girls slight frame. Whipping around quickly, Ena's complexion took on a shade of red. "What d-did you say?" Her voice came out quite the opposite of what her vocals had expelled previously. Lee scratched his silky black bowl-cut haired head, thinking surely the girl had heard him. "I'm sorry for bumping into you." He offered again, shifting his orange leg warmer clad shins into a more assertive step.

As Ena attempted to get away, Gai caught her by the shoulders, pushing her chin up so she could see his face instead of the floor. "Lee said he was sorry, little mitsukai." He glanced up at Lee, briefly as Ena answered. "Your description of Senpai in your letters was very good…." Her face flushed in embarrassment, remembering the far more than flattering mail she'd received on Gai's excitable pupil.

"Lee, Ena-chan is…" Gai stared down at Ena's mussed up features covered in dirt waiting for her to finish his sentence. "Deaf." Her voice answered. "I know being a ninja requires certain skills and hearing is kinda lumped into that package. But I want to be the best ninja I can be, even if I can't hear like I used to. So don't give me the pity party, or say you're sorry for that too because…I hear more than most." She pivoted slowly, another smile broadening on her lips.

Lee had his trademark pearly whites showing in a shimmering toothy grin. "I've heard much about your goals, senpai. You want to be a taijutsu master? A ninja that only uses taijutsu techniques. Gai-sensei has told me much of your progress. And I have to admit….that…." The girls blush grew deeper, as she touched her face in a futile attempt to prevent the red creeping any further. Lee waited expectantly, of what was to come, she'd call him a wash out, just like the rest. "I admire you, senpai, and I know you'll reach that goal someday." She finished quickly before she lost her voice.

"Sen-p-pai?" Lee stuttered out, another grin on his face. "Hai, you are my superior. You are my senpai. Do you not want me to call you that?" Ena reasoned for him concerned she'd offended him in some way. "N-no not at all, Ena-san." Lee flushed slightly with pride, his eyes twinkled in the light.

When the lights flashed and names were sifted through, Ena huddled against the rusty bars. Her eyes reflecting the glowing board that randomly chose pairings for the chunnin preliminary fights. Quickly scanning the pairing her eyes welled up with determination and a little bit of doubt. Gai quickly stepped away from Lee, forsaking him momentarily to reassure Ena. Her crystal blue eyes anchored to the figure across the stadium. Her blue-haired, gray-eyed twin sister. Her arms crossed over her busty chest covered in her thick baby blue shawl, she to was staring in disbelief at the match-up. But, comparing their current states, the blue-haired was far less…damaged.

Ena quaked with the uncertainty that roared inside her, as the announcer called the match. "Would Nephinee and Ena please step down?" Retreating two steps, the referee had broken her train of hope, her throat was parched, doubt harbored in her body. Could she actually beat her **twin** sister? Could she bring herself to strike her down, the one she loved and tended her wounds?

Gai took her by the shoulders again, "I believe in you." Ena waved his hands off of her nodding with fake resolution, he raised his hand and touched the top of her head ruffling her silky hair. "You deserve some recognition for all the training you do. Mitsukai…"

"Yes, sensei." Ena answered meekly, before breathing in noisily and jumping off the bar. Twirling in midair she disappeared in a gust of wind and reappeared gracefully on the ground. Her older twin glared at the referee with angry resentment for the match-up. "Ane-chan…" Ena sighed regretfully, taking on a fighting stance. "We've done this a million times, just a million and one more, eh?" The look-a-like smirked, readying herself but nervousness shook the pair even in their hardened footing. "The same to you Esu-chan." Nephinee's voice withheld a kinder tone, she didn't want to hurt her sister, they were the same in their mother's womb. Together they'd shared so much, yet when it came down to it there was a widening rift between their personalities.

"Begin!" And the two launched themselves headlong into the center of the battlefield. Nephinee's punches landed the minimal amount of time as Ena deftly swayed and fluidly brushed the fists aside with the palms of her hands, but when they did hit, they did so with deadly power. An unusual dance that held familiarity in a strange sense.

One chakra empowered ball of knuckles, targeted Ena's ribs and found the mark, sending her flying into a nearby wall. Ena had never been good with any type of close range attacks.

Coughing violently, she regained breath. Shakily, finding her footing. Her tongue swiped along her lower lip, tasting the blood that trailed onto her chin. Thumb brushing on her jaw she caught some of the crimson liquid. Performing the proper hand symbols she thrust her palm onto the ground. A plume of orange smoke puffed from the jutsu and then dissipated, leaving a pile of ash in it's wake. The elder sister looked on curiously. "That's your summoning jutsu?!" Nephinee gasped, there was no way her sister had trained so long and so hard only to come up with **that**, she withdrew two kunai from the pouch hanging on her right hip, revealing the multitude of large water canteens buckled to her waist.

Gai chuckled softly, crossing his arms over his chest. "So she's bringing him out so early in the game? I suppose she wants to end this quickly…." Lee turned to his sensei quizzically. "I-I don't quite understand…" Closing his eyes Gai, chuckled again. "Lee, have you ever heard of the mystical bird the Phoenix?"

"Yes, Gai-sensei! Isn't that the one that dies every few centuries and then is reborn anew to live again?" Lee answered, still curious as to where this conversation would lead. "Well. Little Mitsukai here can summon one. But it takes a lot of charka out of her, and….he always seems to come as a pile of ash when summoned before he entirely appears. It's a tiring process and can give you either the upper hand or make you the underdog in a battle situation, in this instance Ena-chan has the upper hand because Nephinee doesn't know that her summon was successful." Gai explained, gesturing to the large pile of gray dust beside the white haired girl, who was kneeling with an exhausted look on her face, endearing dejected eyes staring fixedly at her opponent, those eyes…a portal to her tattered soul. Many of the onlookers pulled away when she scanned the crowd, seeing the anguish that consumed her heart. A shimmer of a smile on her face, and with that Gai was thrown into the bowels of a long-gone memory.

"_Gai-sensei…if papa finds that you're teaching me again he won't be happy….I don't want him to be….unhappy with me again…" The short cherub faced Ena mumbled, her voice was gentle and shaky with fear. Purplish bruises that covered the length of her arms and a blackening one that she sported on her right eye didn't help the fact that she was quivering noticeably with the restless wind that accompanied the unique girl, one of a pair._

_Big baby blues diluted with tears of distress sparkled waveringly up at the younger Gai. "Shhh…little one…shush now…he won't find out." The man soothed in a fatherly tone, touching her silver head. She clutched a large orange bird-like stuffed animal with a missing black button eye to her shivering frame. "Now why did you bring a stuffed animal with you? Aren't you too old for that kind of thing?" _

_The young one squeaked and held her possession tighter than ever. "Pheo takes care of me. Always has, when papa makes the sting come, Pheo feels good on my face. 'Sides, Mama made it for me a'fore she died. Her love is in it." She gave an impish grin to her beloved teacher. Gai shook his head, a girl of seven years shouldn't say these things, she shouldn't even know what death is! _

"_But…maybe I shoulda left him home." _

"_No, no. Ena-chan it's ok." He ruffled her hair, causing it to come up in unkempt stringy stalks on her cranium when he removed his hand. "Wanna learn something new?" _

_The girl nodded fervently, for someone her size she had an amazing amount of chakra and fairly good control. Must have been her father's teachings. He'd seen how he drilled his children._

"_OK I saw this new technique and thought it might be perfect for you."_

_Gai performed the hand symbols, and pressed his palm to the ground, after watching the young one gasp in worried horror for her sensei when he'd bit his thumb causing it to bleed. A cloud of smoke plumed and out popped a tiny sparrow. It chirped delightfully then spoke, "Hi-ya!" The bird was a bit hyperactive and paranoid but it jumpstarted Ena into wanting a try. She was delighted by the flapping of the brown one's wings and stick feet, she giggled like a child should have, then got serious and performed the same signs as her temporary teacher and permanent friend. _

_Orange smoke swirled and a pile of ash was left it it's wake, the girl was having trouble standing and plopped down onto the grass beside a big oak tree on the towns training grounds. "Aw…it didn't work." She wheezed in a dissatisfied manner, her eyes lolled back and forth in her head from exertion, until a tiny red flame sparked through the gray material. Then a tiny head appeared, wings, feet and all. "Whaddaya want?" It commanded, "Pops dun want me called out yet." It turned to face it's summoner while Gai stared in awe. _

"_You! This is all your fault! Hey, why you so small? You ok?" The fiery creature squawked, as Ena lay on her back. "I can't feel my arms…Ga-ai sensei….Pheo?" Pecking at her ankles, the flame hoisted itself onto the child's body, "Pheo? Tat ain't my name….." The baby bird sighed, "You work too hard kid. Give it a rest, you shouldn't even have enough power to summon meh, that weird bug-eyed guy can't even do it. Hey you still with me, kiddo?" By now Ena was lost to the world of conscious people and deep in the land of dreams. "She's passed out, probably be out for a few days. Completely drained…" Gai sighed, cradling the girl in his arms before standing. The bird now dubbed Pheo piped up, "She is kinda cute when she's sleeping…like a…a little angel. Yeah that's it…" _

Her chest was heaving, sweat rained over her body dampening her clothing. Reaching up she ripped the bloodstained shawl off her body and casting it to the side, giving full light to the heavy body armor she wore beneath. Carefully stripping off the dented chest plate, her breathing leveled out. This chance at recovery was broken, as two blades cut through the air. Ena rolled effectively out of the way before propping herself up on a bent knee, a laceration on her shoulder opened up and began to bleed. "Damn…." She mumbled, "Esu-chan, you think you can beat me? I've always beaten you in our sparring sessions. How would this be any different?" Nephinee grinned half-heartedly, the only way to get the soft hearted Ena to fight her would be to provoke her. "I can beat you….because…" Ena stumbled as she stood again, only to be tossed back to her knees from the two large explosions at her back, sending her careening into another wall.

Nephinee stood sadly watching her sister fall miserably to her attacks. '_Better finish this or Father will be angry I didn't do it when I had the chance.'_ Closing her eyes she brushed her baby blue locks from her perspiration coated face. Clasping her hands together she summoned her chakra and it swirled in jagged circles around her water containers as they began to simultaneously push the liquid out and the aqua flames slid into the water. It surged behind her creating a wall of water, before she could finished an enormous pain crackled along her spine releasing her concentration and the wave crashed forward.

Ena was in great agony, and Nephinee could feel it.

Debris from the stone wall smothered her. Gai leaned forward in anticipation, as the rubble trembled, at first a vermillion back emerged and then a silver head tossed its hair to reveal the girls face framed in mild affliction. Raising her arms she criss-crossed them to block the oncoming tsunami as best she could. In a cry of desperation she screamed out a name; "Pheo!" The screech of the bird ricocheted off the water as flames encased the female. With a hissing sigh, water met fire.

The wave tumbled down, spreading over the entire field lapping at the statue of the pair of hands preparing a jutsu. "Yes!" Came the cry from Gai's edge of the stadium.

Massive wings expanded, and flames licked eagerly at Ena's body and the thin yellow legs that tapered down to thick talons grasped the earth firmly. A red eye settled on the singed girl, while her skin was unharmed, her clothing was blackened at the edges. "I thought you'd never come…." Ena smiled wearily, rubbing the birds beak tenderly. "How could I forget you, little mitsukai…" The bird cawed, puffing out his chest toward his newest adversary, Nephinee. Who was gaping in apprehension, her mouth hanging open at the bird quadruple the size of an albatross, it's blazing eyes fixed on her form.

Regaining her composure quickly, Nephinee grimaced and preformed a successful back-flip and braced herself against the wall. Popping open all the caps of her water bottles, those left anyway, she summoned up her remaining power. Hand seals quickly done, she opened her depthless eyes and smiled. "Suiton, Suishouna!"

Another more powerful wave reared it's ugly head. Ena took action quickly and crouched, knowing Pheo couldn't protect her this time, the wave was far too large. Gathering what chakra she had left, she threw a smoke bomb as two blue blades of chakra twirled around her feet, kicking up a harsh gust as Pheo's wings brushed against the black cloud of smoke it sizzled and caught fire. Sending a spiral of broiling wind around her body.

The next wall of water gained speed, the strength of it pushed Nephinee even further into the wall, cracking it's surface. It was a battle of the elements as a giant tornado of fire barreled into the ever thickening wall of water, surprising a very confident Nephinee. Bringing her into the fading whirlwind it dashed her against the wall, beating her with the sharp chakra infused winds and fizzling flames.

As the dust faded, winds died and Pheo disappeared as suddenly as he had come, the victor was decided. Ena was barely standing, clutching the weight of her twin sister to herself. A soft sorrowful smile gracing her face. "The winner is Watanabe Ena!"

--

"She'll be fine she just needs some rest and a bandage for her cuts. I just knocked her out. Ane-chan should be fine…" Ena assured the medic nins, as she handed her twin over. Nephinee had a very large lump, growing on the back of her beautiful head.

Trudging up the steps onto the balcony passing a few unrecognizable figures, Ena found her vision blackening. "Must've used to…much energy…." Her fingers curled around something , she used it to hold herself up for a few extra seconds before she collapsed onto the floor, dragging the thing down with her, but it maintained it's balance. Grabbing her hand and tearing it away from itself, she blinked slowly looking up. "A boy…?" She muttered.

His crimson red hair, swayed with the force of his body as he stood. Lips formed a thin angry line along his face. Around his eyes were black rings, a sign of insomnia. Power emanated from his body, the wrong kind of power, it wanted death, pain and suffering but not for her. As her eyesight faded, she felt the ground shudder while Gai rushed over, she looked into the male's blue-green eyes, they were filled with sadness and the loneliness it accompanied, the emotions she knew all too well.

Ena smiled, and the boy's face contorted into one of confusion, at the girl with the bloodied body and joyful eyes. "It's nice to meet you….I'm Ena." She whispered weakly, a smile growing on her drained features. A gust of wind, brushed by him, tugging at her hair.

Her head lolled to the side in her unconsciousness, her face still smiling in the pool of silver hair that surrounded her, the red-head's eyes widened in frustration and confusion. Why did the girl say that? _'It's nice to meet you?' _No one had ever told him that before. Nor had anyone touched him in such a way that he could feel the warmth secreted from her body. Brushing the awkward feeling off, the tingly sensation in his chest stopped as he touched the area where his heart was, the feeling aggravated him.

He continued to glare at the strange girl, and he was compelled to reply to her statement. "I am Subaku no Gaara."

--

Authors note: I do hope that you enjoyed it. Please review! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Live not Alone

_**Chapter two: Live not alone**_

The waxing moon glimmered in a half beam down at Sabaku no Gaara. He, taking this as a mocking smirk, glared at the moon's happiness attempting to kill it with a bone chilling stare. But the moon remained, as most moon's do, in it's place in the sky. It's cheeky smile calling to him, crater eyes twinkling, melodic voice chanting a lullaby.

Oh how sleep beckoned him, yet he could not heed its loving whine. Stars winked mischievously as if they knew something he didn't, _why did everything have to be so happy when he was in a living hell? And what of that girl earlier, did she realize who she was talking to? What she said? Or it could be another ploy that the devil concocted to cause him more suffering. Hell, he didn't even know why he was putting so much thought into this. No one truly, sincerely meant it when they said 'It's nice to meet you.'_ To anyone, let alone him, but…with _her_ it seemed sincere enough.

Yet her face plagued his thoughts, her gentle smile caressing what he thought was an empty hole. The warm feeling came back and vanished, it left him wanting.

--

The grayish tiles of the roof chinked as a pair of feet crashed onto them. More clattering, before the person took a leap landing behind him. A groan, and the thump of a body as it hit the stone and then something heated pressed against his back. An annoyed grunt resonated from his chest, usually whoever it was would pick themselves up and run for their pitiful lives but the warmth remained. It groaned again, and shifted. He knew this, the girl, her heat, her touch, it was her. Twisting his head to peer at the thing, he saw it was indeed the wench from before.

Her silver hair worked as a sheen covering her lightly brown tinted skin. One aqua eye cracked open, sparing him a glance. Before her face was engulfed in rosy shades of embarrassment. That's what it was called, right? "What do you want?"

"I'm so sorry. Gomen Nasai." The black tee she was sporting, crinkled upward, exposing a bit of her abdomen, Gaara found his eyes drawn to the exposed flesh his flaming gaze caressed the normally unseen skin. Ena's body released a noticeable shiver as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear, she simultaneously sat up on her posterior. "I, um, didn't know this roof was already taken." She teased the edge of her red fabric shorts, in frustration at herself. Gaara took in the fact there were crude purpling bruises on her arms, legs and a newly made red mark on her cheek. Her eyes held fear but of something -no- someone else not him, yet she was blissfully unaware that a mass murderer was who she associated herself with.

She intrigued him greatly, what an understatement. Why did she not avoid his gaze when he stared into her eyes, did she not sense the murderous aura that accompanied him? Smell the stench of blood and corpses that rotted in his soul. Why did he suddenly not want to maim this girl and watch her hobble around recklessly before he stopped playing and finished his sick game? Shukaku did not call to him and did not answer his questions.

The sand in the gourd did not shift restlessly or plead with him to fulfill it's thirst for blood, why? Maybe that over excitable boy's blood was what it wanted, all it's attention was focused on the fuzzy brows. The grains rustled as he thought of the boy.

Her body slipped again as she tried to put a polite distance between them, only to be rewarded by crashing headlong into Gaara , her chest making unwanted contact with him. Her arms pressed softly against his, her bare touch made him feel nakedly open, he hated it and craved it.

To feel exposed, releasing unrestrained wants and desires to an individual without worry of assassination, his human soul was deprived of this and it ached with a fire to retrieve it, as her fingers brushed innocently along his muscular arms. Gaara felt his body shiver against his will.

The back of his head shielded itself from her forehead colliding into his. Breaking the spell of contact between the two.

Her temple bled slightly, as she pulled away. Her fingers reaching up to assess the damage. She growled, but then the growl transformed into a laugh at herself, he was bewildered by her laughter yet felt sick to his stomach seeing her blood. Why? He'd always enjoyed the crimson liquid as it filtered through his fingers and drifted to the sand. Why did her blood cause him ill feelings?

Finally, she successfully moved to the side and looked at him. All the while, he studied her movements with a straight face. "I heard that you were Gaara from Sunagure, correct? I'm Ena, remember?" He looked away, refocusing his attentions on the velvet sky, a nod was what she received. She smiled showing her teeth to him, bright eyes reflecting the moon rays. She was excited over something, what it was he knew not. "I like the stars too. They remind me that I'm not alone…even when all else fails, they're something that's just there and will be for years to come."

Gaara propped up his knee and rested an arm on it, red hair lifted by the breeze swirling into his eyes. The chimes answered before him with their gentle ringing, she turned her gaze for a moment to look at them, a sad expression on her face before she returned her attentions to him. "They offer me no comfort. They do not make me feel alive." He rumbled in monotone. The girl, tilted her head confused. "Then why do you look to them?" He offered no reply, only another question. "Why are you here?"

Sighing, Ena figured Gaara wasn't much of a talker, but she couldn't help but be drawn into that mysterious feeling he gave off. "My father wasn't pleased with my triumph at the exams, and he wants me to complete a mission I wish I didn't have. He told me he needed to cool off so he ordered me out of the hotel room."

There was something else there too that repelled her, murder, blood lust, most of all hate. To fill the void of silence that was sucking in her thoughts she spoke before the words escaped her grasp. "Gomen Nasai, I didn't mean to fall onto you at the Chunnin preliminaries. Yet….I'm glad…." She paused to chew on her bottom lip. "That I got to meet you, even if it wasn't the greatest first impression I could've given you. Well, I-I have to go. I'll see you later, Gaara-san!" He diverted his focus just in time, to see her receding figure hop over the peak of the rooftop below him.

There it was again, that weird tug and warm sensation massaging the usual ache in his chest. It was odd, he touched the area and the feeling dissipated, but he liked the way it took some of the pain with it, unbeknownst to him it was the feeling of friendship.

His head was shocked to reality when pain needled his brain. Clutching a handful of his cerise locks Gaara growled coarsely, it was animalistic and grew from deep within his chest.

He would kill her next time.

--

There were at least six 'next times'. Each at night, on the roof. But something always stopped him when the sand was creeping around behind her back to wrap around her neck silently and snap it, her words…she always knew exactly what to say, as if she'd planned it. Though he knew by now from studying her personality and behaviors that she wasn't the type of person to lie or plan words in advance.

He'd seen her sometimes in the daylight, conversing with the Hyuuga in the hospital after she had visited Lee. Just out of curiosity he'd followed her with his third eye one day. She had run about town doing errands, then she trained in a wooded arena. In silent combat until her legs gave out from exhaustion and a chuunin from Kumo took her back to the hotel. His hair was of the same coloring as hers but glistened with a bluish tint when he moved. He'd kissed her on the forehead and lifted her off the marred earth. Gaara clenched his fist during this moment, a feeling of sorrow clenching his chest .

He still called her girl or woman, even wench, but he never could bring himself to address her as Ena or even by her last name Watanabe. That would be far too personal and mean that he accepted her, which he had convinced himself he didn't and was just bidding his time for the perfect kill for her, after he had explained her out of the norm activities. There were far too many unanswered queries, and Gaara chose to end them.

On the seventh day of their meetings, there was a full moon. Tonight, tonight would be perfect for her, she'd see his true form before her inevitable demise then he'd see her utter disgust and hate of him. But why did he have to make it perfect? Gaara shook his head to rid the thoughts from his mind, the round ball of silvery essence frowned at him, seemingly angry with his decision. A wind picked up, she was somewhere near, a tad far off but still near enough for the breezes that followed her to reach him. She was upset, the air was harsher than the usual caressing touch of spring's breath.

She was incredibly late, usually the girl would be here by now. He was officially, pissed without even knowing why. He blinked hearing footsteps on the tile, locking his eyes on the sound ninja; his chest tightened. _It's_ blood was rushing through his veins at a rapid pace begging for blood of any kind.

"This was unexpected…Do you not sleep?" The gray attired nin drawled out.

"What do you want?" Gaara wanted to save his energy to kill a certain female, but the anger was building too fast and the blood was calling him. "I was thinking of killing you right here, right now. Then, I'll have a higher possibility of fighting Sasuke-kun. I know of your sand attacks. Shall we see which is faster, your sand or my sound?" He chuckled darkly and lifted an overly long sleeve to reveal the sound expelling equipment.

The beast within Gaara clawed it's way out, a long demonic arm flexed it's claws to replace his arm and hand. The club tail of Shukaku forced itself out, coiling at his feet, enclosed in the sand Gaara's body was not his own. The curved nose and yellow pupils replaced his face, vein like teal lines littered the body of the monster. The raccoon demon was out.

"What are you?!" Were the nin's last words.

Claws lashed out, bearing into the adversary tearing muscle from bone. Flesh from muscle and organs from the inside out. The monster soaked the spatter into itself, sponging away the enemy. Curling inward, the dastardly creature disappeared leaving an exhausted Gaara in its wake. The destruction of the building was minimal, a large scoop had been gouged out, dust twisted and plumed through the air, but it was still standing.

Sound nin…elimated.

Kneeling before the carved area, Gaara's chest heaved his eyes were bloodshot and bulging. A sheen of sweat covered his body, his mouth salivated from exertion. Calming his heart beat he turned his head, to see Ena. Crouched and unmoving. He sensed her fear, the scent was too familiar to miss.

He saw her leap, and clumsily land in front of him, a scroll in her hand falling to the ground far below. A salty odor clung to her as well as her blood, she approached in calculated steps. Her presence pressed down on him with a weight different from any other he had felt. Then, came her intoxicating touch, her fingers reaching out to him locking onto his shirt, small hand gripping the chest area of his shirt the other on his shoulder. Her cheek was wet and soaked through his layers of clothing as her chin dropped to her chest, "I was so…" She hiccupped, "…scared...when I saw the genin coming towards you. He had murdering intent. I was scared…" Ena's voiced cracked with tears.

Gaara tensed in his state of subdued shock, and felt his heart surge with pain, disappointment. Had he expected her to act any different than the others? "…that I might lose you. Then I saw…" she gripped him tighter while continuing, the handfuls of his shirt in her grasp grew larger, pulling towards her slightly the top of her head pressing onto his chest. The contact made the beast roar with anger, and Gaara anticipated what she would say next, but he was wrong. "…What happened. The Shukaku took over. And I was scared that I had already lost you to him, but…you came back to me." She sighed, and hiccupped once more before releasing him slowly.

Ena backed away slightly sniffling, her sapphire irises reflecting his handsome face that contained a grimace. She was indeed afraid of what lay dormant inside of him…but he was too, yet she showed no signs of hatred. Her fingers brushed lightly against his exposed neck and a feeling of confusion enveloped him, he was shaking inwardly, the touch had ignited something within. What did it all mean? "Why do you not fear me?"

"I…I…don't know…I just…I just feel this understanding…for you."

She smiled up at him as he stood, she rose to her feet also. Unaware of Gaara's impending annoyance, as the raccoon fueled it by whispering unreasonable answers that set fire to his anger. **She thinks you're weak…** And that was the last straw. But why wouldn't Shukaku come out and kill her?

**I want you too, little one.**

_Why?_

**She is not afraid of you. She knows I am strong, but it is you who she believes is powerless. Bring her to me. Her blood is what I thirst for…it is purer than the rest.**

_I will obey you, mother. _

His sand flashed out, sparkling in the moonlit air. It clinched her shins, Ena's head snapped towards him with shock and confusion written on her face. "Gaara-san? Why?" She asked innocently, as the sand constricted painfully. Bringing her to her knees, he saw the blood from earlier that he sensed, it covered her chest, a small kunai protruded from her right shoulder a hidden mist kunai. He portrayed no shock but that didn't mean it wasn't there. Pulling the object from her person, he examined it. Yes it was definitely a mist kunai, the make was different than the rest a small mist insignia carved on the handle affirmed his suspicions. But why was it in her? Had she attempted to attack the mist nin and protect him? His stomach lurched uncontrollably and bile rose in his throat at the sight of her blood, he saw her wince visibly.

She cried before, why not now? Puzzled, he made the sand tighten its hold on her. The wench grunted, a sickening crack resounded, one of her bones had broken, yet she did not scream or beg. "Gaara-san, I don't understand. You're my friend, aren't you?"

Gaara dropped the knife receding a few steps, glaring at her. "I love only myself and fight only for myself. You are _nothing _to me." Her eyes searched him in an effort to discover the cause of his hate, her gaze rested on his light turquoise orbs.

"I may mean nothing to you…but you mean something to me Sabaku no Gaara!" She exclaimed. Slamming her fists to the tiles in front of her. "If you only love yourself why do you stay awake at night? Instead of letting the Shukaku run rampant and kill. Why did you not kill me on the first night that I encountered you?" She raised her head proudly, Gaara looked questioningly at the girl. "How do you know of Shukaku?"

She refused to answer, another crack and her second leg was broken. Ena grunted once more, and the sand began to dye red with her blood, then it soon engulfed her kneecaps. "You are my friend, and because that is the truth. I truly, madly, deeply love you. Sabaku no Gaara." Her eyes were dark with her blunt honesty and emotional pain. "I know this because everything that lives; lives not alone nor for itself. Therefore, you mean everything to me. Like Hina-chan and Lee-san."

Searing electrifying pain singed his brain and the sand retracted, he gasped out a breath, it was stronger than ever before. Like an awakening memory long forgotten, attempting to resurface. Ena's face blinked in and out of his mind, forcing him to kneel before the image then it changed to that of Yashamaru. The burning in his chest intensified from its usual tingle, the words which she had spoken echoed in his mind. _I truly, madly, deeply love you, Sabaku no Gaara._ His eyes rolled in their sockets in his confusion, his soul was writhing in agony trying to remember something long gone.

If he killed her it would stop, just like it had with Yashamaru. Focusing as hard as he could to ignore the pain, he stared at the bloody area where the girl had fallen. Ena was gone, wait no-he saw her arm disappear over the edge of the building. Conjuring up some sand he reached for her. But she was gone.

"Damn bastard! How could you do this to Esu-chan?" Gaara pivoted as the pain slowly began to subside. The chunnin from before, the one that had kissed Ena on the head. An angry expression covered his face as his gray eyes bore into Gaara's skull. "Why did you do this? She…she never did anything to you, bastard!" He snarled, cradling the limp heroine in his sinewy arms. So he was her brother…

The girl smiled, "Hey onii-san…" The man's eyes softened towards his little sister. "Don't hurt him please…."

"But Esu-chan…he hurt you…"

Gaara studied this altercation with interest, his siblings had never been so…so caring. They despised his existence, as far as he knew and hadn't changed their views. His lips curled into a smirk, "I'll kill you both…" The sand leaked out from his gourd once more toward the pair.

"No!" Ena shrieked coarsely as her brother took a fighting stance, Gaara paused for a moment, before his main weapon continued its course. "Please, onii-san." And with that they were gone in a poof of smoke.

Gaara's eyes narrowed, his molten hair whipped about his pale emotionless facade as the moonlight pounded against his back, a feeling of loss encroached upon his heart.


End file.
